tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Dhammapada Verses 296 to 301 - Darusakatikaputta Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verses 296 to 301 - Darusakatikaputta Vatthu' Suppabuddham pabujjhanti sada gotamasavaka yesam diva ca ratto ca niccam buddhagata sati. Suppabuddham pabujjhanti sada gotamasavaka yesam diva ca ratto ca niccam dhammagata sati. Suppabuddham pabujjhanti sada gotamasavaka yesam diva ca ratto ca niccam samghagata sati. Suppabuddham pabujjhanti sada gotamasavaka yesam diva ca ratto ca niccam kayagata sati. Suppabuddham pabujjhanti sada gotamasavaka yesam diva ca ratto ca ahimsaya rato mano. Suppabuddham pabujjhanti sada gotamasavaka yesam diva ca ratto ca bhavanaya rato mano. ---- Verse 296: Fully alert and ever vigilant are Gotama Buddha's disciples, who by day and by night are always mindful of the qualities of the Buddha. ---- Verse 297: Fully alert and ever vigilant are Gotama Buddha's disciples, who by day and by night are always mindful of the qualities of the Dhamma. ---- Verse 298: Fully alert and ever vigilant are Gotama Buddha's disciples, who by day and by night are always mindful of the qualities of the Samgha. ---- Verse 299: Fully alert and ever vigilant are Gotama Buddha's disciples, who by day and by night are always mindful of the component parts of the body. ---- Verse 300: Fully alert and ever vigilant are Gotama Buddha's disciples, whose mind by day and by night always takes delight in being compassionate (lit., harmless). ---- Verse 301: Fully alert and ever vigilant are Gotama Buddha's disciples, whose mind by day and by night always takes delight in the cultivation (of good-will towards all). ---- The Story of a Wood-Cutter's Son While residing at the Jetavana monastery, the Buddha uttered Verses (296) to (301) of this book, with reference to the son of a wood-cutter. Once in Rajagaha, a wood-cutter went into the woods with his son to cut some firewood. On their return home in the evening, they stopped near a cemetery to have their meal. They also took off the yoke from the two oxen to enable them to graze nearby; but the two oxen went away without being noticed by them. As soon as they discovered that the oxen were missing, the wood-cutter went to look for them, leaving his son with the cart of firewood. The father entered the town, looking for his oxen. When he returned to his son it was getting late and the city-gate was closed. Therefore, the young boy had to spend the night alone underneath his cart. The wood-cutter's son, though young, was always mindful and was in the habit of contemplating the unique qualities of the Buddha. That night two ogres came to frighten him and to harm him. When one of the ogres pulled at the leg of the boy, he cried out, "I pay homage to the Buddha (Namo Buddhassa)". Hearing those words from the boy, the ogres got frightened and also felt that they must look after the boy. So, one of them remained near the boy, guarding him from all danger; the other went to the king's palace and brought the food-tray of King Bimbisara. The two ogres then fed the boy as if he were their own son. At the palace, the ogre left a written message concerning the royal food-tray; and this message was visible only to the king. In the morning, the king's men discovered that the royal food-tray was missing and they were very upset and very much frightened. The king found the message left by the ogre and directed his men where to look for it. The king's men found the royal food-tray among the firewood in the cart. They also found the boy who was still sleeping underneath the cart. When questioned, the boy answered that his parents came to feed him in the night and that he went to sleep contentedly and without fear after taking his food. The boy knew only that much and nothing more. The king sent for the parents of the boy, and took the boy and his parents to the Buddha. The king, by that time, had heard that the boy was always mindful of the unique qualities of the Buddha and also that he had cried out "Namo Buddhassa", when the ogre pulled at his leg in the night. The king asked the Buddha, "Is mindfulness of the unique qualities of the Buddha, the only dhamma that gives one protection against evil and danger, or is mindfulness of the unique qualities of the Dhamma equally potent and powerful?" To him the Buddha replied, "O king, my disciple! There are six things, mindfulness of which is a good protection against evil and danger." Then the Buddha spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 296: Fully alert and ever vigilant are Gotama Buddha's disciples, who by day and by night are always mindful of the qualities of the Buddha. ---- Verse 297: Fully alert and ever vigilant are Gotama Buddha's disciples, who by day and by night are always mindful of the qualities of the Dhamma. ---- Verse 298: Fully alert and ever vigilant are Gotama Buddha's disciples, who by day and by night are always mindful of the qualities of the Samgha. ---- Verse 299: Fully alert and ever vigilant are Gotama Buddha's disciples, who by day and by night are always mindful of the component parts of the body. ---- Verse 300: Fully alert and ever vigilant are Gotama Buddha's disciples, whose mind by day and by night always takes delight in being compassionate (lit., harmless). ---- Verse 301: Fully alert and ever vigilant are Gotama Buddha's disciples, whose mind by day and by night always takes delight in the cultivation (of good-will towards all). ---- At the end of the discourse the boy and his parents attained Sotapatti Fruition. Later they joined the Order and eventually they became arahats.